Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 23
Suggestions Resistance vs. Tetra's Pirates Battle of Link's support organizations. Bek The Conqueror 23:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not sure why I like this, but I do. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : :I agree, it is just a good sounding fight. Dialask77 02:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : Creative and intriguing fight. I say we go for it. --AuronKaizer 14:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : This fight sounds good. The only problem is that we don't have a picture of The Group. Oddball464 11:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : I'd go with it IF you change "The Group" to "Adventure's Guild" because I have never heard of them called the group. NintendoGamer1124 : : Now this is a fight! User:Dragonmaster kayla : : NintendoGamer1124, you can delete my comments all you like, but the fact remains: you shouldn't oppose something just because you think the name is wrong (I'm not going to get into another debate about whether or not it's true). All you should care about is the fight itself. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : And why'd you delete my comment? I wasn't saying anything about you at all, just saying how you could get a picture by cutting and pasting images of the individual members of The Group/Adventurer's Guild/whatever you want to call it together. Please don't resort to vandalism just because you take issue with the name of something. Bek The Conqueror 17:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : : Guys, guys! I guess it's up to Mike TheCoolPerson to adjudicate. Firstly, NintendoGamer had no right to remove XZ's comments (their own comment is a separate matter) and you would be well learned not to do so in the future. And whoever did it, XZ or NintendoGamer, be careful so as to not delete other comments like Bek's helpful suggestion also. Okay, so I can't really be arsed to check the history right now so...either way, you need to cool off here. No reason to fight? --AuronKaizer( ) 22:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : Fair enough. Bek The Conqueror 00:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : : Er, did you just call yourself Mike TheCoolPerson? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : : Let's just say that if this is a warzone, I'm the snack vendor. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : : Sounds like some sort of thing they would do in a movie. The whole small-time person with absolutely no significance stopping the war. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : : Myeh, you kids today. Watching too much of your HiHi Lesbian AmiYumi shows and dedicating no time to The Young Ones. It's a shame, but also a necessary by-product of modern times. Or...? --AuronKaizer( ) 02:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) : : I said absolutely nothing about it being something they would do in something I would want to watch, sheesh. I was just talking about how overused that plot point is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) : : So...anyone oppose a move to Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Spam Zone? Where's my bacon? --AuronKaizer( ) 02:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Stalfos vs. Wizzrobe Battle of the traditional enemies representing strength and mind Dialask77 03:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : So you're saying that their only relations are that they're traditional and that they're opposites? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:24, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : There's nothing wrong with it, but it's not the best suggestion ever. --AuronKaizer 14:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : Not seeing the connection. NintendoGamer1124 : : Not similar enough to be interesting. Oddball464 10:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Biggoron vs. King Dodongo Giant vs. Giant, Goron vs. Dodongo, Guy with eye problems vs. Guy with lung problems. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : : i like this. im not sure who would win. biggoron looks strong but why didnt biggoron himself? Oni Dark Link : : Dodongo eat Goron. But Goron bigger than Dodongo. But Goron cant move or see so Dodongo eat him. NintenodGamer1124 : : First off, only a handful of people regard this as a "real fight", as in a fight where the two actually battle. In the long run, it mostly comes down to popularity. Second, what exactly do you mean by "biggoron looks strong but who didnt biggoron himself"? Third, for those of you that don't get it, that comment about King Dodongo having lung problems was a joke, because Link throws bombs in his mouth (if that doesn't give you lung problems, I don't know what will). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Midna vs. Navi If you're looking for similarities there are quite a few. Both function as companion characters and give hints and helps; And they bth leave Link at the end of their games.Stardude613 : Who posted this? Not that I have anything against the fight, but I thought you had to post your username in order to suggest a fight. Bek The Conqueror 15:37, 22 December 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry, I forgot. Stardude613 : : Best suggestion of this week. Have a sticker! NintendoGamer1124 : : Not bad, but I foresee Midna winning. Oddball464 10:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) : : One-sided and not particularly interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Link vs. Dark Link Not even sure why I'm putting it up here myself but it had something to do with the popular dark link and the main character...--Power courage wisdom and time 18:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not sure about this fight. It's not very original, and there's a fair chance that it will be somewhat one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) : : I see link winning. Solar flute 00:37, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Hang on, why is there no Archive 22? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The rule of a year seems a bit harsh. We only have so many characters in this one series. If you have any complaints, contact an admin. I'm just trying to follow the rules we have set up at the moment. If you want the rules changed, that's fine with me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I official announce i will not return here probably forever reasons being that it is boring, nothing is updated, and well, it is boring as well, the most boring thing imaginable. Also i have some projects of my own to work on includeding a series of stop motion videos. Bye everyone thanks for the ride. NintendoGamer1124 Yeah, that's what you said a few weeks ago, and you came back pretty quick once the new fight was made. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) NintendoGamer1124, stop deleting my comments. If you find them rude, offensive, unimportant, or whatever else your motive may be, just say so. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC)